Let's Play A Game
by xiRose
Summary: Lucy is sick. She's bored and tired of her up-tight siblings. She wants to play a game. Just some sibling fun. Written for a year after LWW, and just before PC. No incest. Sibling Fluff.


Why hello again everyone! xiRose here with a new one shot! Now this just has the Pevensies. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy.

Its set a year after they've been in Narnia. Meaning its JUST before Prince Caspian. It just randomly came to me. I reread it, so if there's any spelling errors, feel free to point them out to me. Because I will then update it with less spelling errors. I think my grammar in this one is pretty good.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has been favouriting my stories lately. You guys are making me feel so happy about it! Thank you! :)

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy © C.S. Lewis. Are you proud, Jack? No incest today.

I'm sorry if I'm terribly out of character for Peter and Susan. I can't type them to save my life. To me...I find Susan far too serious.

Anyway, enjoy!

And reviews would be lovely!

* * *

**Let's Play A Game.**

Furiously, the nine-year-old Lucy Pevensie rubbed her fingers against her nose. Huffing, she stared out the window that was being attacked by millions upon millions of raindrops. Her elbows rested gently on the windowsill, her forehead resting against the window. A hint of memory flashed through her mind. It reminded her of a year ago, when she was at Professor Kirke's house. A faint small smile formed on her lips.

Behind her sat her three older siblings. Edmund rested out his whole body upon the floor, his back facing the fireplace that was flickering – dancing upon the logs. Edmund was just as bored as anyone else, in fact he was so bored that he was rather finding enjoyment upon pulling threads out of the rug.

Susan was curled up on one of the largest armchairs in the family room. A book rested on her lap, her eyes scanning the pages like a fast typewriter. Back and forth they went; you'd have to look closely to actual catch her blinking. Over the last year Susan had withdrew from her siblings, it wasn't as if she wanted to… But it seemed to her that would be the best. Pull away from the siblings; ignore their talk of returning to Narnia one day. Her hair had grown out longer, resting against her cheeks ever so gently.

And last, but clearly not least, sat Peter in the second largest armchair. His arm sat upward, his hand supporting the weight of his chin. His blue eyes were glued to the fireplace; the flames gave long shadows causing him to look far older than thirteen. Which mentally, he was, he was the High King of Narnia. But here he was, sitting in the family room, doing completely nothing. His thoughts had trailed back into his years as High King.

Slowly as ever, Lucy turned to stare at her family. She huffed out her cheeks, her eyebrows knitting together. With a deep breath, it turned into a violent cough fit. Clearing her throat several times, she shook her head at Edmund who had stood up fast as lightning to tend to her. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She repeated to him at least a hundred times before she nudged him to sit back down in his spot in front of the fireplace.

Her feet dangled over the edge of the window seat. With a deep sigh, she stood up, wobbling for a moment; she hurled herself over to the chair that Peter sat upon. Her small hands gripped the arm of the chair tightly as she tried to handle the sudden impact of standing. A large hand fell upon her right shoulder to help her keep still. A soft snort came from the floor. "Did any one see that? Peter actually _moved_." Peter scowled at his younger brother before bringing his blue eyes to lock with Lucy's.

A faint tiny smile appeared on her lips, leaning forward slightly; she rested her head on his shoulder. "Pete, let's play a game." The tension almost appeared in the air; Lucy could taste it on her taste buds. For a faint moment, her blue-gray orbs drifted over to Susan's small frame. Susan was no longer reading. Her body was completely still. Dropping her gaze to the floor, blue locked with brown. She knew what he was asking her. She was sick. Why on earth would she want to play a game?

"Oh come on!" She attempted to shout, lifting her head quickly; she rested the palm of her hand against her forehead before continuing. "Do you lot honestly want to spend _everyday_ like this? Slumping around like someone _**died**_?" She coughed once into her hand, clearing her throat, she huffed out her cheeks again. In truth it was almost as if someone _had_ died. They were all young again, in small little bodies, where they were treated like children. Not Kings and Queens. To them, _they_ where the ones that had died that day… That day when they returned to their old home… to London.

To make some sort of noise, Susan slammed the book shut, dust lifted off the pages, fluttering away in the air. "Luce. You're sick. Far sick then any of us have ever been. Do you honestly thing that we'll agree to one of your little games?" She snapped, her bright blue eyes rolling. "You're better off lying in bed. I don't see how Edmund could have let you out of bed."

Tears begged to be freed. Susan's words were like a slap to the face. But Lucy was stronger then that, on that she was. She was not the nine-year-old they all saw. She was a Queen. Lucy bit her tongue hard and long to ignore the comeback that was just dancing upon her lips.

"Oh you know how she is, Su," Edmund snapped back, "Stubborn as a mule she is." He smirked in Lucy's direction.

"Oh enough already!" Lucy shouted, landing herself in a coughing fit. With tears in her eyes, she turned to face her older brother. "Please, please, _**please**_? Just one game, that's all I ask!" She pouted, her eyes going glossy and wide. "Or do you all believe that I'll find another magical land inside a wardrobe?" She snapped, huffing, she frowned. "B-besides. I've already checked," she mumbled quietly, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, "And also I read it in a book that it's good for you to work the body out when you're sick!" She crossed her fingers tightly behind her back.

Susan's eyes gazed into Lucy's. "And where did you read such a thing?" She kept her stand, no one could lie under the stare of Queen Susan the Gentle. Crossing her fingers even tighter behind her back, Lucy stood her ground. "In dad's study!" She claimed, nodding at her older sister.

"That's impossible! I've read every book in there and—" What cut her off was the look in Lucy's eyes. The look that begged her not to finish what she was going to say. Her eyes just shouted, _please, Susan. Just this once, can't we play a game? _

With a huff, Susan's hand flapped to rest upon her forehead, rubbing the temple. "What game would you want to play, Luce?" Lucy smiled weakly at her sister before looking at her older brother, Peter.

"Well, I already know Hide & Seek is out of the question," She mumbled, the tension in the air grew again. It was if she was playing with fire! She was honestly pushing it already. With a deep breath, she shrugged. "I dunno honestly…" In truth she honestly wanted to play Hide & Seek. Personally it was one of her favourite games to play when it rained.

"What if we played a hunting game?" Peter's gentle voice spoke, Lucy's eyes widen, it was not often she heard her brother speak. Nonetheless, the word hunt made her heart skip a beat. "H-hunt?" she squeaked, her blue-gray orbs wide.

With a gentle smile, his hand gently ruffled her brown locks. With a squeak she had quickly fixed it. Tapping her nose gently, he smiled at her. "Not that sort of hunt, Lu. I wouldn't have you hunt the cats." With relief, she grinned. "Good, because there's no way I'd hunt down Aslan and Bubbles." Edmund let out a loud laugh.

"I still can't believe you named him Bubbles." He snickered, shaking his head. With weak footing she kicked his back. "Hey! It was that or Edmund, and personally I liked Bubbles better." Her eyes shifted to the wall, a thin smirk forming on her lips.

"Aw, Lulu, that's cold." He stuck his tongue out at her, which she returned.

Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes. Though it was childish in his eyes, he couldn't help but grin at how normal and familiar it was to see the two bicker with one another. How often did this happen? He wondered to himself, had he missed a lot of their foolish, yet loveable, bickering? Had he been out of it that much? Besides the fights at school and locking himself in his room…the wall went back up to block his thoughts.

"Oi, okay, listen in you lot." Peter spoke, a tint of the High King in his tone. "This is a hunting game, here's how it goes. I'll list a random thing that comes to my mind, and the three of you—." Lucy's expression twisted in annoyance at the term 'three'. "—All right, the _four_ of us will have to hunt it down and find it first. Seeing how its possible that there's going to be at least a dozen of whatever I say… Who ever gets it first, won't…"

"…Won't have to do the cleaning tonight." Edmund finished for him, sitting up quickly. His brown eyes shined, and the grin spread across his face. He was sure he wasn't going to lose. "Second place only has to help with the minor and tiny cleaning, third has to take care of the more bigger stuff then minor… and forth has to do all the big stuff."

Four gazes flickered between each other.

Each holding an expression that stated only one thing,

"_I'm not going to lose_."

With a grin, it seemed even Peter was starting to like the sounds of it. Susan pulled her long locks back with a ribbon, and Lucy was trying to hold her balance right. Leaning forward, he smirked at his three younger siblings.

"All right then. The thing we must find is…" His thought hard for what it could be. With a smirk and a clap of eagerness, Lucy opened her mouth.

"I know! Who ever finds father's most favourite bookmark first! He has a least four!" Lucy smirked; she knew she just had to be the only one that knew which one was his favourite. "And then dad will choose the winner! That way its fair, see?" Her siblings nodded in agreement. "All right then. Favourite bookmark of father's it is." Peter said.

"On your mark," Peter and Susan stood up from their chairs, Edmund stood up from his sitting spot. "Get set…"

"GO!" Lucy screamed, hopping away. Edmund stared at her. "…You're hopping why?" Looking over her shoulder, she grinned. "Sidetracking!" Sticking out her tongue she raced out of the family room.

"…For a girl who's supposed to be sick she sure has a lot of speed." With that, Peter, Susan, and Edmund ran off.

To end things happily,

Lucy indeed found their father's favourite bookmark.

Peter came in second.

Susan came in third.

And poor Edmund came in forth.


End file.
